


Sufficiently Unsuspicious

by cuddlesome



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Bickering, F/M, Heavy Drinking, One Shot, Underage Drinking, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/pseuds/cuddlesome
Summary: Rey and Kylo run into each other in a cantina and knock back a couple rounds or five.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solikerez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solikerez/gifts).



> Okay, I swear to god I'm going back to working on my multichap reylo fics after this, but this prompt was too good not to crosspost on ao3.
> 
> All of the drinks referenced in this fic are actual in-universe Star Wars drinks. Also, uh, Rey is technically underage by a lot of Earthian laws... so... there's that.

They recognized each other instantly.

 

Even if Kylo Ren’s disguise wasn’t a shammy parody of his usual dark getup, Rey sensed him the moment he entered Gusha’s Luck. She ducked her head and grit her teeth, wondering where the kriff her contact was. While pretending to be very absorbed in looking at a piece of lint on the floor, a pair of black boots filled her vision.

 

“I have no business with you,” Rey said as she looked up at him, one hand going to the lightsaber at her hip.

 

“Nor I with you,” Kylo said, then addressed the Rodian sitting on the barstool next to Rey with a subtle wave of his fingers. “You will leave this seat.”

 

The Rodian repeated the command before exiting.

 

Rey did not take her hand off of her saber as Kylo sat down. “What do you want?”

 

“Only to buy you a drink,” Kylo said, removing his cowl. “Or did you think you looked sufficiently unsuspicious sitting alone at a bar without a drink?”

 

Her mortal enemy had a point. The reason she hadn’t ordered anything had mostly to do with her woeful lack of experience when it came to alcohol. She had scrounged up enough credits to buy a bottle of mead on Jakku, once, but the experience was so sickening she never touched the stuff again.

  
Rey squinted at the single filthy menu underneath the transparisteel tabletop, pretending to be able to read it. Finn was still teaching her the basics of reading Aurebesh—thus far she could barely write her own name—so she picked something at random and pointed to it when the bartender took her order. Hopefully, it would be something strong so she could cope with Kylo sitting a foot away. He snorted at her.

  
“What?” Rey asked warily, wondering if he had looked at her thoughts and realized she couldn’t read.

  
“Rancor Blood? Are you sure you want that?”

  
That sounded sufficiently hard-hitting to Rey. “Yes. What did you get?”

  
“Cometduster.”

  
It turned out Kylo was right to be skeptical of her choice. Rey’s drink, red like the blood of the creature it was meant to pay homage to, tasted extremely salty to the point of her tongue feeling raw after only a couple of swallows. The burning heat when it went down her throat and settled in her stomach paled by comparison.

  
Kylo looked out of the corner of his eye at her as he sipped at his own extremely bubbly drink. He looked out of place in the scuzzy atmosphere, like a prince come down to mingle with the rabble. Rey blinked. The alcohol must have been working despite her inability to ingest most of it, because that was a thoroughly foolish sentiment. Maybe she needed a little more before her subconscious remembered how awful Kylo was.

  
Rey couldn’t help scrunching her nose as she took another swallowful of Rancor Blood. Surely there must have been some sort of mistake; the amount of salt made it taste like it had seawater in it.

  
“For the love of—give me that,” Kylo said, setting down his cometduster and yanking her drink out of her hands.

  
“Hey—!”

  
Kylo knocked back the remainder of the Rancor Blood with a series of huge gulps. Rey watched in horror as she imagined how much the brackish taste assaulted his taste buds at that moment.

  
He belched as he set the empty glass down. “There. Now I don’t have to watch you making faces every time you take a drink. Take this instead.”

  
With that, Kylo handed her the cometduster. As much as Rey would have liked to have thrown it in his face for insulting her, she was a little curious what it tasted like. She eyed the spot where his lips had touched the glass and turned it pointedly away so she could put her mouth on a different spot.

  
“You’re such a child,” Kylo scoffed.

  
“Says the man who regularly trashes his own side’s ships with his lightsaber like an overgrown three year old.” Rey relished his double take. “I bet you didn’t know the Resistance got intel about your little tantrums, did you?”

  
Kylo only grunted and called for the bartender. Rey smiled as she lifted the cometduster to her lips. Once she took a sip, she almost spat it out. Not because it tasted terrible like the Rancor Blood had—on the contrary, it may as well have been champagne in comparison to that—but because it sent what felt like an electric shock through her tongue. She had shocked herself once with a starfighter that hadn’t entirely lost power, but that was with her finger, not her tongue. Rey looked at Kylo.

  
“They excite the molecules to give it that kick,” he explained before ordering another drink for himself.

  
That sounded fake, but Rey didn’t care. There was a warm, pleasant hum in her belly and her head and the tips of her fingers that wasn’t distracted from by horrible saltiness. She savored the rest of the cometduster and reluctantly took Kylo’s advice to have some water with him before she drank anything else.

  
They didn’t talk much and it made Rey a nervous in a way that the drinks only tamed instead of dismissing completely. Her contact still hadn’t shown up and she felt like she and Kylo made for an eye-catching pair when they spent most of their time just glowering at each other.

  
Midway through a Sith scorcher, which she still couldn’t believe was an actual thing that existed, Rey asked with a gesture at the side of her face, “So… how’s the scar?”

  
“How’s the traitor?” Kylo asked as he nursed his own.

  
Rey punched him in the arm, causing him to splatter some of his drink on his face.

  
“You kriffing nerve burner, I was just trying to make conversation,” she spat. “And don’t call Finn that.”

  
“Oh, how sweet, he has his own make-believe name now,” Kylo mocked in between rubbing his face on his sleeve.

  
“You’re one to talk, _Kylo Ren_ ,” Rey said, making air quotes with both hands like she’d seen Poe do once.

  
She should have known better than to take her hands off of her drink. Kylo snatched it up, squeezed his eyes shut, and downed both of the scorchers at once.

  
Rey gaped. “Kylo—”

  
Kylo shook his head as he set the glasses down, chuckling a little. “Shhhush, scavenger. The drunker I get, the more tolerable you’ll be.”

  
Rey thought that there was probably some credence to that, since the more she had to drink the more princely he looked. With this in mind, she got some more water while Kylo went to town on another drink with a ridiculous name—Tatooine Sunburn or Sunset or something.  
  


He may have been experienced, half Corellian, and twice her size, but Kylo managed to get far more plastered than her with the amount he drank. By the time Rey’s contact showed up, he was attempting to use the Force to read her mind to prove he was sober enough to do so only to end up just sort of draping his huge hand on her forehead repeatedly. Rey shrugged helplessly at her contact and just conceded to herself that it was lucky for her Kylo Ren wasn’t an angry drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check me out on tumblr.](http://cobwebbing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
